peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-01 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from an Italian alternative rock band called Pagan Easter. *Peel plays three tracks in a row from Crime's live album, San Francisco's Doomed *Peel plays two tracks from Katch 22's latest album. *Peel plays a track from a Japanese band called Player Piano, that was sent by a listener, who lives in Japan. *Peel mentions he hasn't been to any drag racing this year. Sessions *Gallon Drunk only session, recorded 2nd July 1991. On On Various Artists: ''Clawfist: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8414-2) *Julian Cope #3, recorded 11th April 1991, repeat, first broadcast 04 May 1991. Available on Floored Genius 2: The BBC Sessions 1983-91 CD,1998 (Strange Fruit SFRSCD 061), ''Floored Genius 2: The BBC Sessions 1983-91 - Expanded Edition ''CD,2010 (Island Records ‎– 5319194) (2 additional tracks) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Anhrefn: Molly Melys (album - Dragons Revenge) Crai *Red Ninja: 2 Sleep With Anger (12" - Ninja Dawn: Day Of Dread) Zoom 3''' *Julian Cope: You Think It's Love (session) *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Trust (7") Sony Soho Square *Admiral Tibett: Knowledge Increase (7") Digital-B *Spiderbait: Circle K (7" - Circle K / Constipation) Au Go Go '''2d *Gallon Drunk: Ruby (session) *Chicane: Inflammable (12" - Inflammable E.P.) Faith :(news) *Pavement: Summer Babe (7") Drag City *Pagan Easter: Bodies (album - I Quit...) Wide 2e *Kalimba: Sindina-Monay (phonetically) (cassette - Pamtondo Songs From Malawi) Pamtondo *Julian Cope: Soul Medley (session) 3''' *Zen Frisbee: The Ballad Of The Russian Redeye (7" - Jack) Jettison *Katch 22: Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost (album - Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost) Kold Sweat KSLP 01 '''3/4 *Crime: Twisted (album - San Francisco's Doomed) Solar Lodge *Crime: Murder By Guitar (album - San Francisco's Doomed) Solar Lodge *Crime: Instrumental Instrumental (album - San Francisco's Doomed) Solar Lodge *Katch 22: Son Of Shem (album - Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost) Kold Sweat KSLP 01 *Gallon Drunk: Some Fool's Mess (session) *Kid Thomas: Wail Baby Wail (7" - Rockin' This Joint Tonight With Kid Thomas) JSP *Revolver: Painting Pictures (12" - 45) Hut *Nunbait: Head In The Jam (7" - Nowhere Fast) Waterfront 1''' *Hypnotist: The House Is Mine (12" - The House Is Mine / Pioneers Of The Warped Groove) Rising High '''1 *Frogs Of War: Short Cut (album - All Said And Done) Full Circle 1''' *Clouds: Moon Llama (12") Wobble *Snapper: Hot Sun (album - Shotgun Blossom) Avalanche '''1 *Jean Baron & Loketo: Mami Lolo (album - Comme Un...) Jimmy's International *Julian Cope: The Mystery Trend (session) :(news) *Player Piano: So-Sukan (album - On The Edge Of The Flame) B-Low 1''' '''2a *Robert Wyatt: Costa (album - Dondestan) Rough Trade 2b *Gallon Drunk: Drag 91 (session) 1''' *Milkfloat: Rule And Thumb (7") Clawfist *Depth Charge: Depth Charge vs Silver Fox (12") Silver Fox *Fugazi: Nice New Outfit (album - Steady Diet Of Nothing) Dischord *Amen: Painavia Sanoja (album - Paranemia) Spinefarm *Ukrainians: Oi Divchino (12" - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl *Messiah: 20,000 Hardcore Members (12") Kickin *Thing: Weirdo Riding (7" - Weirdo Riding / Ode To B.J.) Noiseville '''2c *Julian Cope: Hanging Out And Hung Up On The Line (session) :(JP's children: 'Hey turnip, play some reggae') * Leroy Sibbles: Feel The Vibes (shared 12" with Papa San - Feel The Vibes / The System) Powermatic * Gallon Drunk: Two Wings Mambo (session) * Fall: So What About It? (Remix) (12") Cog Sinister *Tracks marked 1 2 3 4 on respective files *Tracks marked a b c are the play order on the file File ;Name *1) john-peel-35b-1991 *2) best of peel vol 35 part 2 (with introductions) *3) 1991-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE114 *4) 1991-09-xx Peel Show LE115 *5) 020A-B8600XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 46:09 (from 32:55) *2) 46:42 (from 16:50 - 34:17) *3) 1:36:18 (from 1:22:31) *4) 1:35:34 (to 0:01:49) *5) 2:59:56 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter *2) Many thanks to Mike *3) Created from LE114 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1991 Lee Tape 114 *4) Created from LE115 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1991 Lee Tape 115 *5) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mooo Server *3,4) Mooo *5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8600/1) Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:Available online Category:British Library